


When Left Unattended...

by orphan_account



Series: Block B Drabbles [2]
Category: Block B
Genre: Domestic, Jiho left his phone on the couch, just boys being boys, video gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiho tries to do something nice for the rest of the very stressed-out group, but in the end it backfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Left Unattended...

**Author's Note:**

> This was SUPPOSED to be short...so...oops.  
> Anyways, I thought of this fic when I was bored. I'm not too proud of it, but oh well. I thought it was cheeky.  
> (Originally posted on my Tumblr, @cute-kyunngie.)  
> Thanks! :)  
> ~Jinxxie

The stress of being an idol is by no means easy to relieve; weekend getaways tended to be swamped with fans, talking only helps so much, and the last time any of the boys tried yoga...well...no one speaks of it…

Yes, it seemed that the poor, overworked members of Block B were damned to be stressed...until Jiho made an executive decision...

\------------

It is a rainy Thursday afternoon, and the boys are, as always, just trying to relax. Jihoon and Taeil are in their usual spots on the couch, crammed in next to Minhyuk and Jaehyo. Yukwon and Kyung lay on their stomachs on the ground, not willing to pile on top of the others. (Who seem to have no problem acting like sardines in a can.) The only one missing is Jiho, who decided to run some errands and pick up extra groceries since the whole group would be home through the weekend.

Kyung looks away from the movie playing and checks the time on his phone. Jiho’s been gone for a while and isn’t replying to Kyung’s messages.

“Chill, bro, he’s probably just being picky about food again.” Yukwon states, annoyed that Kyung has been checking his phone every three seconds. Kyung rolls his eyes.

“Don’t tell me to chill. I never chill.” Kyung replies, turning his attention back to the horror movie that Taeil and Jaehyo had decided on. The movie is corny, at best, which annoys the hell out of the others. Minhyuk gasps dramatically when the protagonist follows the spooky, hooded figure into the dark woods.

“Oh boy, how original. Dumbass guy follows some scary-ass lookin’ thing into the dark woods. This movie su-” Minhyuk’s words are cut off by his scream; a jumpscare interrupted the movie, sending him into a mini-panic. An onslaught of the other members’ laughter covers up the over-dramatic music of the movie. Minhyuk pouts, shooting the others a dirty look. Kyung was going to make a snarky comment, but the buzzing of his phone stops him.

From: Jiho

Chill, I’m on the way home. Sorry for not texting back. Tell the others that I have a surprise for them.

Kyung sits up properly before typing out a reply and sending it.

From Kyung:

A surprise? And don’t tell me to chill. -_- I never chill.

“Did he finally text back?” Yukwon asks, finally taking notice of Kyung’s shift in position. Kyung nods.

“Yeah, and apparently he has a ‘surprise’ for us…” he replies, voice and face reflecting the concern he feels. The others fall silent.

“Oh no…” Taeil says.

“I hope it’s not like last time…” Jihoon adds, cringing at the memory of the sketchy take-out Jiho had brought them a month ago. (The same take-out that had the entire group hydro-pumping at 2 a.m. the next morning.)

“Me too…” Jaehyo whispers, obviously recalling the same incident. Kyung only shrugs at them before replying.

“Well, I guess we’ll find out.”

\--------

The movie is almost finished when Jiho walks through the front door, shopping bags off all sorts hanging from his arms. He calls out a brief “Hello”, and the others reply half-mindedly, fully focused on the movie that has turned out to not be as bad as they thought. The rustling of plastic bags shakes Kyung into reality, and he decides to get up and help his friend.

“I thought you were just going grocery shopping, Jiho.” Kyung says, shaking his head at all of the, well, junk that Jiho has just laid out on the table. All but one bag has been emptied, and Jiho won’t let Kyung near it.

“It’s the surprise, and it’s for everyone. I’ll let you see when they’re done with the movie.” Jiho promises, swatting Kyung’s hands away from the bag for the third time. Kyung groans and rolls his eyes, settling with helping the younger put the snacks into the pantry.

Kyung’s eyes are on the mysterious, gray bag until the credits of the movie begin to roll. From what he can see, inside is a large box, accompanied by two smaller, flatter ones. His mind swims with possibilities until Jiho takes the bag from the table, setting it on the small coffee table in front of the couch before flipping the light switch.

Jihoon immediately reaches for the bag, only to have his hands swatted away by Jiho.

“No, just wait.” Jiho scolds, motion in for Kyung to join the rest of the members on the couch. Kyung leans on the side of the couch, still refusing to cram himself in amongst the others.

“Alright, Jiho. What’s the big surprise?” Jaehyo asks, eyeing the bag, obviously concerned. Jiho rolls his eyes,

“It’s not take-out this time. It’s-” He stops speaking as he takes the largest box out of the bag.

“You bought a PS4?!” Jihoon cries out, lunging for the box in Jiho’s hands. A chorus of ‘ohs’ and ‘cools’ follows his outburst while Jiho laughs, reaching back into the bag on the table.

“And two games: Mortal Kombat X and the new Infamous game.” Jiho adds proudly, handing the games over to the others to see. While Kyung, Minhyuk, and Taeil look over the games, the others set to work hooking the new gaming system up to the TV.

After only a few minutes, the console is completely set up; the new accounts have been made and Mortal Kombat has been inserted.

“Who gets first round?” Jaehyo asks, offering up the controller to whomever wants to play. Jihoon quick snatches it, plopping down in front of the TV and looking over to Taeil.

“Taeil, you should play; I want to kick your short ass!” He taunts, sliding the other controller to the elder, who grabs it angrily.

“You’re on, asshole!” Taeil spits, joining the other on the floor and choosing a character.

The two duke it out loudly, yelling and taunting at each other endlessly as Jihoon’s character, Devorah, easily takes round one. They decide to rematch, because Taeil’s bloodlust is only beginning. Jiho gets up, dropping his phone casually on the couch where he originally sat next to Kyung. The elder shoots him a questioning look.

“Bathroom.” Jiho states plainly. “Watch my phone.”

Kyung doesn’t reply, but turns his attention back to the now aggressive game of MKX.

“You’re just mashing buttons, Jihoon! You’re not even playing it right!” Taeil accuses after losing again. Jihoon scoffs, offended.

“Your temper is as short as you are.” Jihoon jabs, reveling in the reaction of the others.

“That’s it, damnit!” Taeil yells, dropping the controller and jumping to his feet. Jihoon jumps up as well, laughing hysterically as he dodges the smaller man’s punches. The room is filled with laughter and Taeil’s half-hearted threats. The duo dash about the living room, tripping over the other members and nearly knocking the TV down.

Jihoon is nearly cornered by his elder, but makes a split decision to jump over the coffee table and land on the couch next to Kyung. The decision seems harmless, until a sickening crunch is heard. The room falls silent.

“Kyung?” Jihoon asks, cringing. “What did I land on?”

Kyung swallows thickly.

“Jiho’s phone…” Kyung replies.

They hear the lock on the bathroom door click, and decide that it’s probably best to take cover.


End file.
